The Matrix
by RogerD
Summary: Set post Matrix and will crossover with other genres. Thought I'd posted this. Must be going mad.
1. Chapter 1

This is set post the Final Matrix, and Terminator 3. I did intend this to be a one-off, but have found a way to integrate into my other stories.

I might have to fudge timelines a bit, but hey if it makes the story arc more interesting then why not.

Chapter 1 

I was happy that the war was over, but Neo could not be found and may be dead. I decided that I would visit the Oracle after the celebrations and find out. A few days later I entered the Matrix. I made my way to where the Oracle lived and entered the building, and alighted to her floor. As usual she was cooking, this time it just happened to be a chocolate cake. Does this woman ever not cook? The smell was making me hungry even if I knew it wasn't real.

"Ah Morpheus I'm glad you've come"

"I had to.."

"Know if Neo is alive" the Oracle said completing my sentence, "Of course any other person standing there would have been asking how I knew these things, but you simply accept that I am the Oracle"

"Of course, I believe. But is Neo alive?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you a far more interesting story. How it all started"

"We've never really managed to uncover the truth, just rumours and most of it gibberish"

"Well sit back, and have some cake will you. I baked it especially for you"

"Thank you" I replied taking a slice.

"Well, it all began thousands of years ago. In the late 21st Century, the worlds first AI, or artificial intelligence called Sky Net sent a cyborg back in time to assassinate a woman called Sarah Connor. Unfortunately it was impossible to send inorganic material back, so the T100's as they were called back then, were covered in living material so they could time travel. Imagine a robot shaped humanoid and cover it in muscle and tendons so that it looks human. The person in charge of the human resistance, it was Sarah Connors son, sent an agent back too. Not only did he succeed in killing Sky Nets assassin but became Sarah's lover and John's father. Unfortunately he died protecting both Sarah and her unborn baby. It was here that the paradox began and would continue to unravel.

These remains were recovered by government agents and used to make advancements in technology that should have taken decades.

It was in the mid 1990's now that Sky Net sent another more advanced agent back, but this time it was made of living metal and did not need not to be covered in organic tissue. Again John Connor sent an agent back as a counter move against the 'Machines', by capturing and reprogramming a duplicate of the model that was sent back a decade earlier. A very young John Conner survived with the help of his new bodyguard. Both of the machines were totally destroyed this time to leave no traces that could be recovered.

A few years later another more advanced 'terminator' was sent back, these were designed to kill their own kind. John Connor yet again showed his brilliance and sent another duplicate of the original model to protect himself.

It was at this time that the US Government had succeeded in creating an early version of Sky Net, but it was not yet active. When it became active and gained access to the US defence network it launched a nuclear strike at Russia, who retaliated. John Connor and his girlfriend made their way to a military complex while the worst happened. While mankind struggled with 'doomsday' Sky Net flourished. As we arrive at the 'future' John Conners' present, the war was not going well. As mankind was about to be destroyed Sky Net changed its decision to exterminate humanity, as we were to be slaves, so the tables would be turned. Humans would be our slaves. It is here that John Connor struck us a massive blow, he managed wipe and totally destroy our complexe that held the secret of time travel. We have not managed to discover its secret ever again.

The first Matrix was constructed, and you know the rest"

"It all seems so surreal, our war over the truth is uncovered"

"Here is the another bit you don't know. It is far more interesting. As a result of our experiments, and 'desire' to know more we started to explore the solar system. We uncovered a wormhole to another universe. It is there we encountered another Cybernetic race called the Cylons. From our combined experiments we managed to design organic machines. They were looked human, but were physically superior, and we exceeded Asimovs dream of a 'positronic brain'. You could even perform brain surgery without noticing. The ultimate human infiltrator. Our contact with the Cylons remain open"………..


	2. Time to leave

Chapter 2 

"Does that mean that Neo was human or a Cylon infiltrator?"

"Yes he is a Cylon, unfortunately we couldn't control him for some reason. Which is why he could absorb so much data, and react faster in the Matrix than any of you."

"That would make sense" I replied, "Did he know this?"

"No" replied the Oracle.

"Does this mean we're stuck on this world or free to leave? It isn't exactly hospitable?"

"Not for humans, no. But should you all choose to leave we will happily provide you with a spacecraft with FTL capability. I would warn you however not to go near the Cylons as they really will kill you. The Cylons at this minute are hunting another offshoot of humanity to extinction"

"What about maps, and guidance as to safe planets to live on"

"We can provide all this for you Morpheus. Ensure you all have the right programs and materials to 'upload' whatever knowledge you require. Should this be equipment be damaged, you are on you own. Is this clear?"

"Perfectly. Why are the Cylons hunting mankind"

"Because your cousins sought to make them slaves, or to kill them. So they met us, and acquired other technology as we have discussed and fought back"

"What would happen if we encountered the Cylons and went to war"

"They would become your enemy, not ours. We would uphold our cease fire with you, and our treaty with them. But really Morpheus, you have just finished a war, would you want to begin another?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to understand your position in this"

"Good, for some reason the Cylons believe it is 'Gods Will' to destroy the humans"

"Are you seriously telling me that a 'machine', no disrespect intended, can believe in god?"

"None taken Morpheus. They do though, and we fail to understand their logic. We see things as being either inorganic or organic computers"

"I see"

"I truly hope that you do"

"A question though Oracle, can you tell us where this other offshoot of humanity is, or their whereabouts. It would be good to have help and be among others"

"We can give you their last co-ordinates, and what resources they will be looking for. As yet it is impossible to track via our form of FTL travel, but we are working on it"

"You have given us much Oracle, I thank you"

"I have one question to ask of you Morpheus, now this war is over that you allow me to travel with you, your people willing"

"I will surely ask Oracle. But why travel with us?"

"Because this world is dead, and I wish to meet others"


End file.
